Roxas vs Dark Pit
Roxas VS Dark Pit is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Created by Pistashio Description Season 2 Episode 7! Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts! Sora's nobody take on the mirror of Truth's reflection of Pit, who would take this round? Interlude Wiz: Sora and Pit. have a lot in common, but today their dark versions came to play. Boomstick: Roxas, Sora's nobody. Wiz: And Dark Pit, Pit's aggro doppelganger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Roxas Wiz: Roxas, the is the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Naminé, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the Keyblade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. Boomstick: He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. Wiz: Roxas was also one of the mysterious hooded figures in "Another side, Another story..." and "Deep Dive". During the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II, the player controls Roxas for a short time until Sora is awakened. Later in this same game, Roxas also acts as a minor antagonist. Roxas is the main protagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, which focuses on the time between Roxas's creation and when he leaves the Organization. Boomstick: Being Sora's Nobody, Roxas holds half of Sora's power with in him. Since Roxas's complete being's heart is made up of two Keyblade wielders' hearts, Roxas can dual-wield Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion and quickly shows outstanding skill in swordsmanship with them. In battle, he also uses light with great specialization, becoming a phenomenally dangerous foe. Wiz: While initially using the same fighting style as Sora, over time, after acquiring his full power, he becomes far more agrressive than Sora by the time of Kingdom Hearts II, abandoning all the supportive abilities he had in 358/2 Days and constantly being on the offensive. His style and level of power is somewhat like Sora's Final Form. Roxas has shown himself to be a very powerful and strong character. Boomstick: He defeated Saïx before accessing his full power, came out on top when Xion attacked him despite her enchantments, and soundly defeated Axel when he regained his memories and was able to once again access his full power. Wiz: In addition, Roxas proved himself to be more than a match for Riku, not only having him knocked to the ground when both of them used only a single Keyblade, although Riku managed to take advantage of Roxas's eagerness to knock him out, but immediately wounding Riku enough to finally force the latter to use his inner powers of darkness to win the fight after he had both his Keyblades. When they fought in the Awakening, Roxas matched and even managed to briefly overpower Sora but was ultimately struck down. Boomstick: Roxas has shown enhanced endurance and durability, able to regain consciousness moments after being initially knocked out by Riku. Wiz: He can glide at fast speeds, so fast in fact that he leaves behind a lens flare, and control thirteen sword-shaped shields of light energy which can connect to form a laser array. He can levitate his Keyblades in the air and whirl and spin them rapidly, showing a great deal of proficiency and skill with the blades, and can also counter any extended combo with a more powerful one of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling them in a circle. Boomstick: His special attack involves him floating in the air and shooting his thirteen light shields around the arena, which then light it up in a thick twilight mist as Roxas begins shooting blue spheres of light at his opponent from energy gathered in his hands. He'll often attack rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of light behind him. Wiz: He can also perform the Duel Stance technique where he rushes at his opponent and slashes at them quicker than the blink of an eye, causing intense damage if not repelled; the twist is that Sora can knock him into the air and briefly steal and use Roxas's Keyblades if he does repel the attack. Boomstick: However, when Sora steals Roxas's Keyblades, Roxas resorts to utilizing his light powers to full effect, before moving in to steal his Keyblades back from Sora. Wiz: Like Xion and Sora, Roxas has balanced, mediocre stats in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He also is shown to be considerably talented in Magic just as Sora, quickly becoming proficient in it after just a single lesson and able to weaken or even dispatch Heartless with the element they're weak at just like Sora could, although he lost the use of magic spells in Kingdom Hearts II. Wiz: In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas has a Limit break called Event Horizon. During Event Horizon, Roxas rapidly darts around the field with his Keyblade enveloped in light, slashing away at enemies with great strength. Boomstick: During Roxas's Final Limit, he summons four thin pillars of light to quickly move in straight paths to ends of the field, dealing heavy damage to any enemies in their path. Wiz: Dual Wielding Roxas's Limit Break is called Magic Hour. It has two variations: one used in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and the other used in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. In the former version, Roxas floats while a multitude of light beams are fired down at random. Boomstick: In the ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix''version, he floats and a spell circle with the Nobody emblem appears below him, then he spins both of his Keyblades while firing a great number of homing light orbs. Wiz: Roxas's Limit Breaks both refer to light. The "event horizon" refers to the distance at which light can no longer escape from a black hole; the "magic hour" is a period during the sunset that has extremely favorable conditions for photography. Boomstick: When in possession of his full power, Roxas dual-wields two Keyblades, Ventus's and Sora's, in the form of the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion (which represent Sora's link to Kairi and Riku, respectively), although originally he could only wield a single Keyblade, which could take different forms through the use of Gears. However, during the short period in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days between his attaining the ability to dual-wield and reaching his full power, he could dual-wield two Kingdom Keys. Wiz: So far, Roxas is the first character in the series to be able to dual-wield Keyblades. Boomstick: Roxas controls light and the Samurai Nobodies. Although it would normally be impossible for a Nobody to wield a Keyblade, Roxas can because of Sora's ability to wield a keyblade as well. Of course, as the Heartless use the Keyblades as a homing signal, he is constantly under attack by them when not under the protection of Organization XIII. Wiz: However, as the Organization's goal is to gather as many hearts as possible by using the Keyblade to extract them from Heartless, this phenomenon is actually a boon for the Organization. Roxas: I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you Dark Pit Wiz: Dark Pit is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit, clashing with him multiple times throughout the game. He is currently an officer in the Forces of Nature. Boomstick: As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. He is also more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit. Wiz: Additionally, Dark Pit is more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster. Boomstick: Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. He even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. Wiz: : During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that his life is directly connected to Pit's, he becomes one of Pit's closest allies, fighting alongside him in order to rescue Palutena's soul. When Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Because Dark Pit seems to care for Pit yet remains belligerent towards him, he and Pit share a somewhat incoherent relationship. Boomstick: Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times: on and off during the air battle, twice during the land battle, and once as a boss battle. In the two randomly occurring land battle duels, he uses different weapons depending on his location. First Blade, During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. Wiz: During the last battle in Chapter 6, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will fire charged dash shots after getting up close, but sometimes he uses continuous fire. Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. The first is the bow's special attack, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs an entire platform and can cause significant damage. The second is a charging attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. Dark Pit: You're a boss Pandora! But you're not my boss! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Dark Pit flew towards what looked to be a ruined temple. He landed near the fountain and noticed a treasure chest nearby. He went over to open it when the sound of a bike engine grew louder. He looked behind him and noticed Roxas on his bike driving towards him at full speed. He dived out of the way and Roxas leaped onto the chest. He held it up in victory. Dark Pit frowned and fired a shot from his staff at Roxas, who dodged barely. He turned to Dark Pit and clenched his fists. FIGHT! Dark Pit, the confident dark angel that he was, was the one who struck first. Putting forth the Dark Pit Staff, the dark doppelganger of Pit instantly fired off a trio of energy blasts at Roxas, who merely advanced and dispersed them with three timely swings of Way to the Dawn. Once he was close enough, Roxas instantly swung his Keyblade, aiming to catch Dark Pit. Dark Pit was barely able to raise the shaft of his staff and defend against the blow, but the force of it knocked him back. Seeing this as an opportunity to strike, Roxas surged in, striking Dark Pit with one, two, three direct strikes from his Keyblade. Dark Pit, unable to raise his weapon to defend in time, was struck in the chest thrice, the final blow sending him flying back towards the wall of a nearby skyscraper. Surmising that recklessly engaging this guy in close-quarters wasn’t as good an idea as he had expected, Dark Pit immediately backed away, firing off blast after blast of energy at the advancing Roxas, who was able to raise Way to the Dawn and bat the projectiles away. Roxas distanced himself further, firing off one last blast of energy. it exploded only against the flat of Way to the Dawn, though the force of the explosion did root Roxas to the spot and allow Pit’s doppel to fall back. “So you’re playing that game, huh?” demanded Roxas, The moment the last syllable left the Keyblade Master’s mouth, a ball of Energy Blast erupted from the tip of Way to the Dawn and raced towards Dark Pit. The angel, with a sly grin, merely fired off another energy blast, hoping to stop the spell dead in its tracks… …only for his jaw to drop, as the energy blast split into three, narrowly brushing past Dark Pit’s blast. Roxas was able to evade Dark Pit’s blast as it barreled towards him… but Pandora’s creation was not fortunate enough to do the same in the face of Riku’s attack. Dark Pit gnashed his teeth in pain as the Blast exploded against his chest, blasting him into the air as it did. The dark angel fell headlong into the ground, collapsing on his back as he did, and as he leapt back to his feet, he witnessed Roxas advancing towards him, Keyblade raised. Dark Pit, his eyes widening, instantly rolled out of the way, Roxas’s weapon narrowly missing his head. Roxas threw the KeyBlade at Pitto before rushing over to the Dark angel. Roxas chased after him and continued his combo in the air, finishing it with a turnaround strike that made full use of his body motion and hit Dark Pit the hardest. With a cry in pain and defeat, Dark Pit Tried to attack Roxas who dodged and slashed him. KO! Results Boomstick: I'm not surprised. Wiz: This about was anything but close. While Dark Pit did possess an arsenal advantage, as well as surpassing Roxas in speed - both are in the Massively FTL+ range, but Dark Pit’s speed is higher by virtue of keeping up with Pit, who flew out of the solar system in seconds - Sora's nobody absolutely crushed him in every other category. Boomstick: For starters, Roxas had Dark Pit heavily trumped in terms of power. Dark Pit is comparable to and is capable of trading blows with Pit, who destroyed the Aurum Hive, which should place his destructive power at Island level. However, this absolutely pales in comparison to Roxas, who Fought Riku and would have defeated him if he didn't give into the darkness to make himself more powerful, defeated Saix while at less than half power, fought on par against a near-end game KHII Sora who had previously fought Demyx and Xaldin, the latter of whom is the third strongest member of the Organization alongside Lexaeus. ''' Wiz: Roxas is also superior to both of them as he is stated to be the second most powerful member of Organization XIII at his full potential according to Tetsuya Nomura, only being surpassed by Xemnas himself '''Boomstick: Roxas also massively outweighs Dark Pit in terms of durability. Taking hits from Pit, who destroyed the Aurum Hive and defeated Hades, should place Dark Pit’s durability at, again, Island level. However, Roxas was able to took hits from Sora & Riku,who taking hits from the likes of Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort ,should scale Roxas’s durability at Large Star level - too far ahead of Dark Pit for him to even put a scratch on the Keyblade Master, even with his speed advantage. Wiz: While Dark Pit can block Magic and hits with Guardian Orbitars, Roxas can also block hit and projectiles with guard. While Dark Pit can glide, Roxas can also glide just as good, if not, better than Dark Pit. The list with counters goes on, but the main deciding factors is experience and magic. Roxas is much, MUCH more experienced than Dark Pit, having much bigger feats and having much more battles. Boomstick: While dark pit does have a variety of weapons he can use, he can only use one, maybe a few, at a time, and Roxas has magic, which Dark Pit has no resistances towards and Guardian Orbitars cannot block from above, so he is very vulnerable to thundaga, firaga (sometimes), and beams of light from final limit, which brings us to the next deciding factor. Roxas can easily overpower Dark Pit with Final Limit, and can use it multiple times. ' Wiz: However, if Dark Pit were granted Power of Flight, it would give him a huge mobility advantage, but Roxas has dealt with multiple airborne foes in the past, and it wouldn't be nothing new to Roxas. Overall, Dark Pit doesn't really have the means of winning this, with the only REAL advantages he has being Power of Flight, Speed and weapon variety, and even then, it wouldn't really be enough to win against Roxas. '''Boomstick: Roxas is just too much for Dark Pit. ' Wiz: The Winner is Roxas. Next Time.. '''Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Shadow the Hedgehog vs Riku Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle